Coffee Cakes
by nadillaandlaprasthefireandice
Summary: Valentines Day Special: Kristina decided to bring Ermac to the cafe to try some coffee and cakes for the first time. A Disciple oneshot!


**Hello! This is a short sweet oneshot of my OC with Ermac which you would have know in my Fanfic, The Disciples. Just to let you know, they ARE just friends hanging out. I decided to let you guys read this as my Valentines Day present to you. So, hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

It has been more than a week since Kristina has lived in the Mortal Kombat world. Was she afraid, no! In fact, it seemed like a real life stimulation for her to test out her stamina and her abilities. Thanks to the multiple sports she has participated in school, she felt like she could do anything. Another thing to reassure her is that her friends are stuck in the same world as her so she doesn't feel lonely or afraid.

While she was here, she admires most of the female characters in Mortal Kombat. All skilled and powerful, she wanted to be like them. Luckily, she became the disciple of the greatest Shokan warrior and her favourite character, Sheeva. She may be intimidating to others but to Kristina, she was an awesome mentor, showing her how to throw punches, blocked attacks and even perfected her kicks despite the pair of arms differences.

But nowadays, Sheeva had been leaving Kristina on her own. She often wondered why but every time she found her mentor, she simply had other things to attend to. It either had to be with the four-armed prince, Goro or the tiger dude, Kintaro. She understood her mentor had matters but she felt a bit bored training all alone and inflicting damages on walls or practice bags.

Despite training, Kristina has another side only a few knew. That would be her bookworm side and her dreamy ideas of writing a story in her notebooks. Sure, everyone in school fears her due to her playing most of the sports that involved sores all over her body. Reading gave her a peace of mind, a sense of escapism from the world full of constraints and conflicts on either side. Plus, there's always the library to choose a good adventure novel. She wished there's manga and comic books to balanced out the ink-written books.

Besides, a manga is a great starter for people who wants to get into reading.

Not only Kristina is heading towards the library in Outworld to read, she's also meeting a friend who spends most of his time there. This friend was not the kind anyone would pick up at the bar or invite to a meal. Yet, Kristina thought he's a good listener and has a curious mind on the books she reads and vice versa.

Plus, he's a formidable fighter with his telekinesis.

"Hello?" Kristina whispered behind the shelves of books. "Are you here?"

"We are," a collection of voices from behind almost made her take out her gun as a reflex. She relaxed when she found out who it was: Ermac, the being of ten thousand souls. If Kristina ever provoked him, the collection wouldn't hesitate to twist her innards inside out and then crush her bones.

But that would be unlikely.

"Sheeva is still attending some matters?" Ermac inquired. Kristina simply nodded and sighed. She wished that her mentor would spend more time with her like how her friends have. Despite knowing the two siblings had a bit of a wobble with theirs. What she liked here is the solitude and a sense of comfort. Ermac was a good listener who never interrupted her thoughts.

"Yeah. I wished we'd trained more rather than me straying off on my own. It can get kinda boring."

"So, you are weary of coming here if your mentor is absent?" Ermac asked with a subtle hint of humour.

"What?! No, I-" But Kristina saw a small smirk that was formed on the Master of Soul's face. Kristina then lets out her own laugh at how much Ermac can have a sense of humour without knowing. He reminded her of her friend and barista, Azril who was Sub Zero's disciple but with a dash of emotion.

"As you Earthrealmers say, gotcha," said Ermac slowly. Kristina thought how adorable he is when he's trying new words he has heard from her. She would talk to him about what kind of books that might suck out his soul, figuratively. He would listened with interest and taking in every word from her. Her friends do read but not as much as she does so it's nice to have a partner who has that same hobby as her.

"God, I wished you'd read The Fault in Our Stars," Kristina sighed woefully. "It's a pretty good story with a beautiful ending. But no way am I gonna spoil it for you! This library needs to update. Besides all the spell books and all, you guys need some novels that acts like a hideaway from the real world. But what the hell, we need to face it at some point."

"You're wise for someone your age, Kristina," Ermac commented. Kristina tried hard not to blush. It sounded so sincere, it made her grateful for having him as her partner besides that damn cowboy. The three of them found some confidential information that could destroy the realms before she could even go home. Then again, both Ermac and Erron Black are awesome when they work together.

"I drink a lot and then I read," she shrugged. "Not a good combination but it's fucking worth it. But once in a while, candies are good too. Gummy bears and jellybeans are the best combination."

"Curious," Ermac murmured. "We do not experienced or indulged in the…candies you have mentioned. We don't need much sustenance but we do enjoy fruits and wine."

"Wait," Kristina paused to digest the info. "Are you telling me that you've never had a piece of candy before? What about coffee? Cakes?"

"Never," Ermac shook his head. "And cakes are only reserved for the emperor and Mileena. We don't required any goods."

"Then you have never lived! Come on, I'll take you to Azril's cafe. You will love this coffee I will pick for you and a selection of treats. For the record, this is not a date or anything! Just two people hanging out together in a coffee shop."

Ermac wondered why his souls were snickering and cooeing on the inside.

…

Once the both of them were at the cafe, no one paid attention to Ermac's presence. Kristina guessed that in a world where fighting and killing from sorcerers and demons are a thing; the Master of Souls isn't that much of a big deal.

Kristina ordered for the both of them two cups of Americano, with an extra shot of expresso for the each of them. Ermac examined the cup with the hot, brewed liquid inside. A few of his internal souls rejoiced at the smell of it. Apparently, some have had it before they were killed. And he peered at the tiny glass with black liquid inside.

"That's expresso," Kristina informed him gently. "You add it into your drink if you want a little kick to it."

"Why would we kick our beverage?"

"It's our way of saying you want a stronger drink," Kristina laughed a bit. Honestly, Ermac's naivety was somewhat sweet. "Unless you don't want a bitter taste, then you can add milk and sugar."

But Ermac took a sip and blinked his glowing green eyes. He has never tasted anything so sharp….so bitter…Yet, it felt nice. His sips turn into gulps as he drank the coffee until there's none left.

"It's so aromatic yet so bitter," the collection murmured. "We enjoyed it very much. Thank you, Kristina."

"Oh, that's not all!" the Shokan's disciple grinned. She offered him two small plates of different cakes Ermac has never seen before. The presentation was so bright, he almost squint his eyes. He poked the cake hesitantly with his fork.

"Don't be shy," Kristina coaxed him. "It's a strawberry cheesecake, one of my favourite cakes along with a chocolate indulgence. Either one, take your time. It's my treat."

Ermac debated whether or not to say something back. No one has ever treated him to a drink. He took his fork and cut into the cheesecake before tasting the sweet, dessert. Ermac could hear his souls dancing and rejoicing again, enjoying the treat. To be fair, so does he. The Master of Souls savoured the taste, chewing slowly to feel the texture in his mouth.

Kristina wanted to kick herself, just to be sure that she's seeing the most dangerous and deadly sorcerer of the Mortal Kombat game enjoying cakes and a cup of coffee. In fact, she wouldn't mind taking Ermac out. The same would have been for Erron Black, in whom she shared a common drinking buddy.

The three of them would've worked well as a team like the Magic Trio.

"How is it, Ermac?"

"Delicious," he nodded. Kristina smiled and clapped his back gently in congratulations. She was aware that Ermac had muscles yet he felt boney underneath his cloak. She would've shot herself if she accidentally killed him.

"I'm proud of you, Ermie," she smiled, calling him by that nickname. "So, I'll pay for our little snack and let's get back before anything happens."

Ermac watched as Kristina paid for the bill. He was still confused at this girl's gesture in offering him such delicacies. The souls within him were squabbling about something, thankfully not for dominance. Rather, he's curious to know one thing:

Why can't all ten thousand of them stop cooeing!

THE END

* * *

 **Well, there's the sweet fluff of two friends hanging out together. Check out my fanfic Disciples if you want to know more about Kristina and her friends.**

 **Please leave a review and happy Valentines Day!**


End file.
